Twelve ways to die
by iamQuoz
Summary: An unfortunate olivia will die, twelve different ways. However she is not dead,yet. confused? read the story...
1. F1 through F3

Twelve ways to die

I don't own fringe… thank you

)( )( )( )(

Olivia's point of view

_**What is this place?**_ I am surrounded by browned metal walls covered in what I can only assume is rust. This room has a bed in such a state no one in there right mind would sleep in it, and a toilet and a sink that looked no better.

Where am I? I have woken up to a nightmare, hey…

There was a key board in the wall, and a yellowed piece of paper next to it. The paper had red ink writing on it that said:

12 ways to die:

F1: Poison arrow to the heart

F2: Drowning

F3: Falling down a fight of stairs

F4: chain saw incidents

F5: starvation

F6: quick sand

The rest of the list had been torn off, what did it mean?

Then with a chill running up and down my spine I examined the keyboard. I realized the significance of the "F" in front of the numbers. The only keys not completely blank on the whole thing were the top row keys of F1 through F12. What's all this got to do with me? Then I became aware of the F1 key, it was flashing a yellow glow, as if a light were under the key it self. I gaped in a sort of horror as the key got pushed into the main keyboard frame _by its self!_

Just then a great burst of pain hit my chest, with a sudden realization the list made sense, as I stared down to a bloody arrow protruding form my chest… then, nothing but endless blackness

Point of view… unknown

Olivia didn't now it at the time, but the arrow was pumping a lethal amount of some unnamed toxin into her blood stream. It was unclear as to what finally killed her from her screaming agony, the blood loss, or the poison… she was dead. However she must experience all of my twelve ways to die before I let her go. One down eleven to go…

)( )( )( )( )(

Olivia's point of view

I'm still alive? But… how is this possible? I died, I…

I looked over to the key board the F1 key had been blacked out. Also the F1 option on the list had been marked off. And a new crisp piece of paper, only thin enough to hold about two sentences, was taped beneath the old one.

It read: One down, eleven to go. F7: Eaten alive.

Point of view, no one

Olivia's heart jumped when she realized, either escape now, or suffer through what ever it was this sick-o had in mind. How ever the only door was bolted, most defiantly. So it looked like she'd be sticking around awhile _if she survived that long_.

Olivia's point of view

What ever this is I don't like it, and it looks like he's got it set up for maximum scare factor. It seems like he is saving the "best" for last…

But will the last, be my _last?_ Oh, no… the keyboard is flashing again, the F2 key this time… drowning here I come…

_Point of view: no one_ Olivia braced for impact as the F2 key pressed it self down…

)( )( )( )( )(

The torrential out pour of water from the ceiling was phenomenal. Olivia struggled with all her might against it, and she managed to keep her head above the water level. However the room was filling up fast, and even though she tried ever so hard she couldn't find an air pocket. Frantically flailing in the water we see her mouth let go of bubbles full of air, and then came the inevitable human reflex of breathing in. that sealed her watery grave fate…

Point of view unknown

Two down ten to go… She is a rather strong one, _most don't make it this far_.

Olivia's point of view

I woke with a start gasping for air, oh glorious precious air.

I immediately looked at the keyboard, and noticed that the walls seemed cleaner; the old paper had been replaced with a new paper, with the same stuff written on the old list on it. Also again there was a small paper taped under the main list.

It read: two down ten to go. F8: poisonous gas

Oh great, that sounds pleasant, she said bitterly sarcastic. I then realize in a shining ray of hope in the midst of the dismal room, that Peter, Charlie, Walter, Astrid, Broyals, and not to mention the rest of the FBI would be looking for her about now. "I may not have too much to worry about after all" I muttered to my self. I quickly noticed the F3 key was flashing, and then pushing it self down…

A door the opened right in front of where I was sitting at on the floor, I could clearly see down into the abyss. There were sharp cornered metal stairs, which were quiet uneven, steep, and without hand rails. Well this one is going to be a thrill I thought drily, as I picked my self up and started down the steps to my third death. Gee, I pondered, that sounded weird… "My third death…" I was still progressing down the stairs, slowly, when suddenly and rather epically, I lost my balance.

I fell, and I landed… very hard.

)( )( )( )(

To be continued *evil laugh* Please do me the honor of rating and reviewing. I will be back with more! Also any idea's on ways for Olivia to die? Send them in!

Kudleycraze12321 signing off


	2. F4 through F6

Chain saws

I don't own fringe! And a big thanks for everyone who reviewed!

() () () () () () ()

Olivia's head was throbbing from a head ache, and her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. Who's to blame her though? She did just die three times, and that that last one was really hard on her.

Olivia's point of view

Well that was an interesting learning experience… I picked my self up off the floor… hey I'm in a different room entirely! This must be where I fell into on my third death…

Another key board… dark green this time, and the F1 through F3 keys are missing entirely. This room is a lot nicer though…_ like that really matters._

Okay then… Well according to the list our specials for today are… Chain saw incidents, Starvation…gee that sounds pleasant, and quick sand. Wait wasn't I supposed to find out F9 today?

Oh there it is… it must have fallen off the wall, this is really old tape after all. The small slip of paper read: three down nine to go F9: Ultimate betrayal

"Ultimate betrayal?" I wondered aloud "What's that supposed to mean?"

All my attention was then quickly drawn to the green key board, flashing the inevitable F4 key. The key slowly clicked its self down…

A silver gray whir of motion! A roaring buzz, very sudden and noisy. Another chain saw, that makes two… no now there's three, four, no five! Five running chainsaws now jutted from the wall enclosing upon me. Slashing up and down, left and right! Closer, closer.

_**Blinding pain!**_

Blackness…

)( )( )( )(

I awoke to my stomach roaring, and hunger pangs like you wouldn't believe… my fifth death already had a good head start… I managed to look at the new listing, of what was going to be my tenth death.

The note said: four down ect. ect. F10: A raging inferno

I plopped my head down; using whatever was left of my spent energy to keep my self from cracking my skull open on the hard floor. As I felt the overwhelming hunger slowly, ever so slowly reach what little bit of sanity I might have left. I'm loosing my grip on _reality_. Now I now what it's like to be Walter… Can't… think;_ hurts too much_.

)( )( )( )( )(

Amazingly enough the first thing on my mind wasn't food, it was the fact that the floor was now sucking me in, as if it were as hungry as I was during my starvation death, what was really getting to me is that I'd stopped seeing the keyboard button flash warning me of my next "untimely" demise. It was already started by the time I'd woken up, but it's not as if the keyboard is noisy about it or anything…

Yuck… this stuff is nasty. It reminds me of molasses. As My head went under and I sucked in another gulp of air. I realized something… I was being sucked into the next room… of death.

)( )( )( )( )(

I know for sure what the last death is going to be, but not the second to last one… Hmmm…

Please rate and review, I appreciate feed back

Kudleycraze12321 signing off


	3. F7,F8?, F9 out of order?

F7 through F9

I don't own fringe

)()()()()()()()()()(

A slight groan escaped my lips as I awoke on a cold hard, metal, floor. This room had a red key board and the same list of deaths, with F7 and F9 added on, and options F1 through F6 were gone completely.

I looked at the small slip of paper, under the main list that read: half down half to go. F11: Fright.

Die of fright? Is that even possible? Apparently so…

Looks like today I'll… Be eaten alive, die from poisonous gas, and wait… F8 had been skipped entirely! The list went from 7 to 9. I have no Idea what F8 is going to be!

I then noticed the bed; there was a box underneath it… I opened it to find what I can only assume was the master list, written in a sloppy black scrawl.

F8: Rattle snake den

F11 and F12 had too much water damage to be legible; there was no way to read them, because the black ink ran like water all over the bottom of the page.

Useless! I crumpled the list into a ball and threw it to the ground. In my rage and anger, I lost all my patience for my seventh death and pressed the F7 key into the main keyboard frame, _myself_.

Five seconds later and my only thought was… why'd it have to be _**Rats?**_

)()()()()()()()()(

As I managed to regain my fraying consciousness. I muttered to my self about how bad it smelled in the room now… and then it dawned on me. The poisonous gas!

Point of view, no one

Olivia's thoughts became muddled and un-com-pre-hence-able.

She slowly began to slump into a lifeless form on the floor.

Point of view, unknown

Olivia's doing well… she's already broken the all time record for number of death experiences survived, and it still looks like she can go the distance… very good, very good indeed. Seven down and only four to go…

Point of view, Olivia 

This is getting real old real fast; I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's really starting to get to me… I sigh deeply. The note under the main list did not mention what was going to be my last demise, it simply stated: seven down four to go.

I sighed deeply as I went to the keyboard, and pressed the F8 key. So this is what my life has come too, as I felt the floor give way beneath my feet. That; was my only thought _so this is what my life has come to_. The last sensation I recall was a vast drop down into the snake pit.

My life was over, for the eighth time.

)()()()()()()(

88888888888888888

I'm keeping Olivia's last death a surprise for a reason… It's going to be epic, trust me… rate and review!

Kudleycrase12321


	4. The real F9 though F11

The real F9, through F11

Sorry if this is confusing, but it all adds up to the final death at the end… trust me.

I don't own fringe.

)()()()()()(

I woke up on the coldest and hardest floor so far. _Why even_ _bother with the beds?_ I sighed inwardly. Huh? The door… some one is tapping at the door!

"I'm here! I'm in here!"

I heard a very familiar voice, rather faint, saying "Olivia! She's in there, we've found her!" It sounded kind of like _Peter_

"Peter! I'm here, it's me!" I started to bang on the door with anticipation and relief. The door opened into a hall, Peter, Charlie, Broyals, and various other FBI agents I knew poured into the room I was in… I gasped in horror as I realized something, they all had knives.

My ninth death…was ultimate betrayal. This is what it meant!

I let out a horrified scream as I was ambushed, stabbed, and slashed. By my best friends in the whole world, I could hardly contain the stinging tears as Walter and Astrid joined in the fray.

I closed my eyes excepting my cruel fate.

)()()()()()(

I am now very afraid; this _person_ who ever he/she is obviously had a lot of power. And could kill her, for real, when ever and however he wanted to…

I'm preparing myself to die of a raging inferno…

Death by fire… I wonder what that's going to be like. I picked my self off the clod metal floor and clicked the F10 key… Let's get this over with already…

It immediately started to get warmer… and dryer. Then the smell of burning flesh filled the small room! Pain erupted from every pore! The horror, the absolute HORROR!

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

)()()()()()()()(

I'm worried about the twelfth death, the very thought of it is really getting to me… why wasn't I being told about this one! What could it possibly be? The only thing that came to my mind as scary enough was being buried alive. As that thought came across my mind I began to scream.

Point of view no one

Olivia had unwittingly triggered her eleventh death. She started seeing every single death experience she'd had so far… the absolute worst of her traumatic memories of them. Horror filled her heart, and a voice filled her head. A low and grave voice, saying… _**The twelfth demise is the worst of them all. This one is truly fateful. You will actually die from this cruel fate… in fact everyone you know, and everyone else on the **__**face of this earth**__** shall suffer from this death sentence. Just not at the same time as you. For the twelfth death sentence is the **__**ultimate death sentence**_.

With that Olivia collapsed with fright, and died with terror in her heart… but the worst was yet to come.

)()()()()()(

8888888888888888

Cliff hanger! Yes the last death sentence is one we actually all have! However I'm not going to spoil it (Hint: It _can_ be defined as a terminal illness) LOL

This is Kudleycraze12321 signing off (for now)

P.S Should I write a sequel? Answer on the poll on my profile page!


	5. F12: the twelfth way to die

It's F12

I don't own fringe, and I'm sorry 'bout the slow update (I have school you know… but it's no real excuse)

)()())()()()()(

Olivia's point of view

I've got to get out of here! They're finally going to kill me! I just know it! I can't open the metal door; the door in _**this**_ room is a lot bigger though. The only other thing of noticeable difference in this room is a giant TV screen in the wall. That said F12: and had the blinking line you usually see on a Microsoft word when you're about to type.

This was just cruel; I don't know what to think now…

Oh wait! It's typing!

"L", the first letter is "L" I still have no Idea as to what is next for me though… "I", nope… still don't. "F", Hmmm

"E"

L…I…F…E

LIFE! _**Life is the ultimate death sentence!**_ What does that mean for me? Are they just going to keep me here until I rot? I may live out the rest of what little time I have left staring at these same four walls. A bed, still no person in there right mind would sleep in. Of course there were still the unusable facilities, not to mention the door that I'm beginning to suspect is just there to give me false hope of some kind…

I honestly don't think I can't take much more of this… I might just crack. I can't take it any more!

I went very angrily towards the keyboard, and pressed the F12 key down. I closed my eyes tightly…

(The most important line in this whole story)

**Bracing for the worst, but hoping for the best**

)()()()()()()()(

No one's point of view

Olivia stirred and found that she was in some sort of hospital, hooked up to a whole mess of machines.

Peter was sitting in a wooden chair across from Olivia's bed face in his hands. He looked to have been there for awhile.

Olivia's Point of view

"Peter" I just barely managed to whisper,"what happened?"

Peter's head snapped up, "Olivia!" He laughed with relief, "You're okay…"

)()()()()()

888888888888888888888

I'm still debating with myself on weather or not to write a sequel, you can either tell me if I should in a review. OR you can vote in a poll I have on my profile Okay? Okay! Good? Good!

Kudleycraze12321 signing off, for now


End file.
